Replica
by Jevena
Summary: The tale of a man who returns home.


Hetalia does not belong to me.

The other day it was raining and couldn't sleep and while listening to the song "Replica" this fic came to my mind.

Is _loosely_ based on that song.

You guys cannot imagine how much fun I had writing this.

Enjoy!

-x-

He walks.

This time with a different type of decision.

He's returning home.

He's walking fast.

People look at him.

Some look away immediately.

They do not wish to be reminded of their lost.

Others looks at him and scowl.

They blame him.

He did not come back like a hero.

Came back like a loser.

He represents the lost glory.

That's all they see.

They cannot see the changes he's been through.

He no longer smiles.

His blue eyes have lost their spark.

Youth stripped from him.

Innocent no more.

No more strength to pursuit dreams.

Has he ever had any dream?

He no longer remembers.

He's walking fast.

Even when he's tired.

Yet tiredness won't stop him from getting back home.

He's now silent.

He no longer speaks.

Optimist words no longer find sound.

He's another one of those.

Those who went.

Those who didn't come back.

He fought for an empty dream.

Dream he believed was his.

It was not.

It was the dream of someone else.

A broken dream.

A dream supposed to bring victory.

It brought death.

A selfish dream.

Worded and told like a fairy tale.

Gave hope.

Brought sorrow.

Unified to fight.

To despise.

To hate.

To ignore.

He hopes everything will go back to normal.

He believes he will return to be himself.

The empty shell he's now will be filled.

Warm from the one who has been waiting for him will be his cure.

Kind words will be spoken softly.

An embrace that will make him feel young again.

Kisses will rewind time.

Love that erases.

He cannot wait anymore.

The want for those silly days full of happiness is immense.

Someone once told him,"Your love will vanish soon."

It did not.

He broke his blood ties.

They fell like glass.

Thousands of pieces that will never go back to the original form.

Yet, he was happy.

Every day was cherished.

Routine was part of their lives.

It did not bother them.

There was no sorrow.

There was only delight.

They had each other.

Their will to be together, fight against the odds.

He had to part.

An unbreakable promise was made.

Forever I belong to you, he was told.

His early arrival will be a surprise.

He hurries even more.

Soon he will be home.

He does not realizes.

He is now running.

He catches his breath.

Looks up.

He sees home.

Tears fall.

Tears full of feelings.

Full of regrets.

He knocks on the door.

It's _him_, the one, who opens it.

He does not wait.

He holds him strongly.

Sobs and unintelligible words are the only audible sounds.

He hugs.

But he is not hugged back.

The face of pain he cannot see.

Suddenly he is pushed back.

The face he longs to see is looking down.

Green eyes hidden by shadows.

Arms and hands in the way.

Distancing them.

"Why?" he asks.

"I'm sorry." is the reply.

Another voice is heard.

The voice asks, "Who is it?"

He backs.

Almost falls.

He keeps hearing words.

But he does not understand the meaning of those.

Lonely.

Sad.

Dead.

Gave up.

Moved on.

He hears the words.

They bounce back.

They are a new language to him.

Never heard before from those lips.

Lips that more than once left him breathless.

"It's ok," he manages to say "I understand."

He slowly walks away.

He hears his name being called.

Not looking back.

Cleans his face.

His eyes now hollow.

His path is not clear.

Empty, he feels.

The lone reason that kept him going.

Gone.

He does not realize.

He is back to his starting point.

In front of him he sees his load.

The weight he accepted the moment he joined his demise.

Sold and given to gain freedom.

It only took away.

Gave sorrow.

Gave regrets.

Gave nightmares.

Now pointing at his temple.

No reason to keep moving.

No one to fight for.

No longer human.

An empty shell resembling what was a human.

Tears do not fall.

He feels nothing.

The finger moves.

He falls.

His eyes still hollow.

He no longer breathes.

His heart no longer beats.

Now a fact.

However, it was that way.

Since long ago.

When he lost his humanity.


End file.
